Good Old Times (A Collection of Short Stories)
by AnimeGamergal
Summary: Featuring short stories of Claus and Lucas's little adventures as kids.
1. Chapter 1

Me:This came to me only minutes ago when I realized I broke a promise I made to myself: Not to play anymore SCARY games! Man I must be addicted or something! 1st it was Mad Father, then Misao, Five Nights at Freddie, etc.. DAMN I NEED TO DO A BETTER JOB! Anyways, enjoy this little one shot.

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

It was the dead of night and all of Tazmily was asleep. The night was so peaceful you could just yawn by stepping foot in there. Well that was until a childish scream ruined it all…

"LUCAS SHUT UP!" a redheaded child yelled as he threw a pillow to his left. His name is Claus.

Then a thud came to the ground.

"Ouch," a blond child said. And this one's name is Lucas.

"What the hell man?! I was trying to sleep for once!" Claus yelled.

"Well…umm…" Lucas muttered.

"You broke it didn't you?" Claus growled.

"Umm...no?" Lucas said.

"You freakin did!" Claus replied, "I told you it wasn't good for you."

"Yeah, but they don't scare me during the day, I don't get it," Lucas said.

Claus smacked his head against his forehead. He was ashamed that his brother didn't get the purpose of the scary games he's been so interested into lately.

"Lucas...that's the point," Claus growled, "Most of them happen during the night don't they?"

"Umm...yeah, I guess," Lucas said.

"Please don't tell me you need a night light again," Claus said hiding his grin.

Lucas's growl was loud enough to hear from the living room.

"Okay, I get it," Claus said, "Just if you do that again Luke, I swear...I'll get a drago and actually GO AWAY. Somewhere I can sleep in peace."

"Like you would," Lucas snickered.

"I'm damn serious," Claus said.

"Hmm...okay," Lucas said.

The twins began to sleep again, but then it was disrupted by a soft whimpering.

"Luke!" Claus whined, "Not again!"

"Sorry," Lucas muttered.

Claus jumped out of his bed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to get a dragon and go to grandpa's place," Claus said.

"Y-you were serious?!" Lucas asked.

"Yes!" Claus said.

But instead Claus sat on the end of Lucas's bed.

"Well...maybe not yet," Claus said.

"I'm sorry Claus," Lucas said.

"I know,I know," Claus said.

Claus embraced his little brother.

"Just know that the stories aren't real okay," Claus said.

Lucas slightly nodded his head.

"Thanks Claus," Lucas muttered.

"No problem, that's what brothers are for," Claus said.

"Then I'm lucky to have you then huh?" Lucas said.

"Yeah you are," Claus chuckled.

Sooner or later the 2 fell asleep in each others embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't own Mother 3. Also, in this short Claus & Lucas are 6 in this one. Additionally, be warned Claus's semi-dark side will show up. ( Possibly in part 2)

Short #2: Drago Tamers Part 1/2

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

"Come on Lucas!" Claus yelled from the trees.

"I don't...know...how you get up so fast!" Lucas gasped.

"Don't be a wimp Luke!" Claus said.

Then a giant roar came from deep in the forest, and it shook the huge tree the twins were climbing. Lucas lost his grip and began to yell. Then Claus grabbed him.

"Whoa, what was that?" Lucas asked.

Claus stayed quiet as he pulled Lucas up. He seemed to be glaring in the direction of the roar.

"Claus?" Lucas said waving his hand in front of his brother's face. But Claus continued to glare in the same direction. That's when Lucas slapped the back of his head.

"What?!" Claus snapped.

"What were you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Um...I don't know," Claus admitted.

"Well all I know is that you were looking over there," Lucas said.

Claus looked towards the direction his brother was pointing towards.

"Don't glare again," Lucas muttered.

"Hmm?" Claus hummed.

Then the roar came again.

"Okay what is that?!" Claus yelled.

"I don't know," Lucas said, "But it sounds scary."

"Scary? I don't think so, "Let's go Luke."

"What?!" Lucas yelled.

"You heard me," Claus said grabbing his brothers wrist.

"Wait Claus..." Lucas said.

Then Claus jumped from the tree dragging his brother with him. Then they began heading toward the source of the roars.

"B-but what if it's huge?!" Lucas said.

"Luke will you be quiet!" Claus snapped.

Lucas immediately shut his mouth, but continued to glare at his brother.

"Whatever, we can take whatever nature throws at us," Claus said.

Lucas stopped walking and stared wide eyed at something.

"Luke what is it?" Claus asked.

"Dr-drag," Lucas muttered.

"Drag? The only drag here is you Luke, now really what is it?" Claus said.

"No you dummy just turn around!" Lucas snapped.

Claus slowly turned around to meet a drago...face to face.

"ROAR!" the drago bellowed.

"HOLY!" Claus gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Story#2: Drago Tamers Part 2/2

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

"Claus...back away from the drago," Lucas said softly to his brother.

Claus slowly began to back away ,but then he stepped on a twig.

The drago roared again and charged.

"Luke...RUN!" Claus yelled.

Lucas and Claus began to run as the drago chased after them.

"What does it want?!" Claus cried.

"Oh, I don't know someone NOT looking for it!" Lucas yelled.

"Okay I'm sorry!" Claus yelled.

Then they scurried up a tree and each took a deep breath.

"I think we...lost...it," Lucas gasped.

"Maybe," Claus said.

Then a giant thud came from the base of the tree.

"WHEN IS THIS THING GONNA GIVE UP!" Claus yelled.

"Claus," Lucas said, "Shut up."

Claus glared at his slightly younger brother, then he sighed.

"Well looks like we're stuck here," Claus sighed.

"Yeah…"Lucas said softly.

Then a giant thud came from the base, but it was double the force.

"Wait, is there…" Lucas began.

"Another one?" Claus finished.

Then two huge roars blew through the trees.

"Yep," both of the twins said in unison.

13 minutes later.

"CAN THEY FREAKING STOP?!" Claus yelled waking his sleeping brother.

"Huh?" Lucas said as he began to realize where he was, "Oh, we're still here."

"You know what. I'm done with this!" Claus yelled.

"What? Claus what are you?!" Lucas questioned.

"I'm going to give them a piece of my mind! That's what!" Claus yelled, "I'm so mad I can kill!"

Then Claus jumped down to the ground.

"Wait! Claus!" Lucas yelled.

Claus landed with a hard thud to the ground, and he turn to face the two dragos. But then a huge shadow pounced on him.

"Claus!" Lucas yelled.

Then Claus began to laugh, it seems like a baby drago was the shadow that attacked him. And it was licking Claus's face. Lucas couldn't help but smile,and then the little drago looked to him.

"Uh-oh," Lucas muttered.

Then the little drago began to jump to Lucas. Lucas brought up his hands for defense, but the little drago stopped under the palm of his nuzzled it's head into Lucas's palm. Then Lucas began to calm down, and as he looked at the drago he began to smile again.

"Wow," Claus muttered.

"I know right," Lucas said.

"Then something tugged on Claus's shirt and threw him into the air.

"What the?!" Claus yelled in the air.

Then he landed on a scaly, dark green surface. He was on the male drago's back.

"I'm. Riding. On. A. Drago." Claus said slowly.

Lucas laughed at the expression on Claus's face.

"I thought you said you could kill," Lucas joked.

"I was mad, not now though," Claus said, "Oh and did I say: THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!"

"Claus. Stop cussing," Lucas said blankly.

Then Lucas was grabbed by the shirt, thrown into the air, and landed on a female drago's back.

"You're right this is awesome!" Lucas laughed.

"ONWARD TO TAZMILY VILLAGE!" Claus yelled.

"We're going to scare everyone you know," Lucas said.

Claus thought for a minute.

"ONWARD TO GRANDPA'S!" Claus yelled again.

Lucas laughed as the dragos roared and started to dash as if the knew where the place was.


End file.
